Sherlock Blu Episode 2: Dead Bird Tell No Wing
by emperor chao of world
Summary: Episode 2, Blu and his must capture a notorious pirate while a stranger search for Blu.
1. Chapter 1: Debut Of Captain BlackParrot

At F.L.Y. headquarter.

John: Blu, you will be disguise as an ex british captain named Hugo Weaving.  
>Blu: Hugo Weaving, the actor.<br>John: Yes, Jewel will be disguise as a female pirate named Natalie Portman.  
>Jewel: What?<br>John: Rafael will disguise as a british guide named Colin Firth.  
>Rafael: What?<br>John: Pedro and Nico will disguise as 2 pirate named Christian Bale and Tom Hardy.  
>Pedro and Nico: What?<br>John: Now! all 5, go!  
>All: Yes, Sir!<p>

Blu and his gang travel to Caribbean to capture Captain BlackParrot.

Sam: We here, The Carribean.  
>Pedro: Hey! Is that where they film set in Pirate Of The Carribean 1, 2, 3.<br>Blu: Yes, Pedro, You are correct.  
>Pedro: Awesome!<br>Blu: I will walk to myself, While Rafael trying to take me to jail for betrayed the British empire but his plan was foiled when Jewel come out from nowhere and fight off, Now guy, GO!  
>All: Yes Blu!<p>

Blu walked to the Carribean where all pirates look suspect on Blu.

Pirate 1: Who are you?  
>Blu: My name is B... Hugo Weaving.<br>Pirate 1: (laugh) What kind of an actor name.  
>Blu: Hey! I am a disgraced British captain who help the pirate and that why i came here.<br>Pirate 1: Oh! By the way, Name Spencer.  
>Blu: Nice to meet you Spencer.<br>Spencer: You Welcome.

As Blu and Spencer, It was interrupt by a Pirate.

Pirate 2: Who this guy? Spencer.  
>Spencer: I don't know him, Captain.<br>Blu: Hey! You are Captain BlackParrot.  
>Captain BlackParrot: Who are you?<br>Blu: My name is Hugo Weaving.  
>Captain BlackParrot: What kind of an actor name.<br>Blu: You want a fight.  
>Captain BlackParrot: Okay, Let fight-<p>

But it was interrupt again by 2 british officer.

British Officer 1: Hold!  
>Blu and Captain BlackParrot: Yes?<br>British Officer 1: Well, Is it a pirate who keep stealing gold, Captain BlackParrot.  
>British Officer 2: Yes I know him over here, Well, It you Captain Hugo Weaving.<p>

British Officer 2 winked his eye to Blu and Blu realized that it was Rafael.

Blu: Well, You may take my badge but you can't take my life!  
>British Officer 1: Well, My name is chief Alan, and you already know my new partner, Colin Firth.<br>Rafael: Well, Who gonna to save you?  
>Blu: Well, About now.<p>

All suddently a gunshot is heard and they get attack by a female pirate and 2 pirate.

Alan: RUN!

Alan and Rafael run.

Captain BlackParrot: I will see you again, Hugo Weaving.  
>Blu: I will.<p>

Captain BlackParrot walk away

Female Pirate: Are you okay?  
>Blu: Jewel?, Pedro?, Nico?, Is that you?<br>All: Yes, It us.  
>Blu: Wow, All of you scared them away.<br>All: Yeh, We did.  
>Blu: So, We got 2 days until he find out, All of you will us.<br>All: Yes Sir!  
>Blu: Good.<p>

Meanwhile.

Rachel came in Carribean, looking her long-lost son and when all suddently she hear 2 pirate make fun of someone.

Rachel: Who are you making fun at who?  
>Pirate 3: This fellow who claimed to be a disgraced captain.<br>Pirate 4: Yeah, He is a geek blue bird.

Rachel was shock to hear that her son is here and she got rage when pirate call her son, a geek. And she point a gun at 2 pirates.

Pirate 3: What are you doing girl?  
>Rachel: DON'T EVER MAKE FUN OF MY SON AGAIN!<br>Pirate 3 and 4: NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!

Pirate 3 and 4 was killed by Rachel.

Rachel: Now, I must find Azul.

To be continued.

I hope you like this story, And i use Hugo Weaving because Captain BlackParrot is voice by Hugo Weaving.


	2. Chapter 2: Blu Meet Rachel

At F.L.Y. secret Caribbean lab.

John: Blu!  
>Blu: Yes?<br>John: We got a problem.  
>Blu: What that?<br>John: There a masked figure again and this time he or she kill 2 pirate and we got a footage of that.

John show a footage to Blu. And Blu was curious about masked figure says something.

Blu: John, Who is Azul?  
>John: What you means?<br>Blu: I means that she saids "Azul" and she says that Azul was her long-lost son.  
>John: I think, But Blu, you must find this stranger or uor plan failed.<br>Blu: Yes, John.

Blu searching for mysterious stranger, And finally he found her.

Blu: Who are you?

Stranger didn't respond.

Blu: Where are you gonna?

Stranger run and Blu begin to chase her.

Blu: Come back here!

Blu was about to capture her but the stranger went to hole and Blu went to hole too.

Blu: AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!

Blu realized that he is a place with ex-pirate.

Ex-pirate 1: Hey! You want to capture her, You must dance battle with her.  
>Blu: I will.<p>

Blu begin dance battle to stranger, Strange make her first move but Blu outsmart her but when stranger spill rum at Blu's wing.

Blu: Okay, That it!

Blu use his sword to fight back the stranger but stranger also have a sword, And Blu lose the sword an stranger was about to attack him but Blu hit her with rum.

Stranger: OW! You hit me with rum, AZUL!  
>Blu: Mom, Is that you.<br>Rachel: Yes it me, Azul.  
>Blu: I thought you killed yourself.<br>Rachel: Well, That long ago, Azul.

"15 _Years ago, After i killed myself, That mad man fall to his death while Bill was able to escape, And i was carrying by a mystery fellow and he resurrect me and i realized that fellow was Master Shi. Master Shi teach me to defend myself, But in 2001, Master Shi was killed in battle and his temple was destroying by army of "Death" Lead by a mysterious leader who claimed to be dead, And Master Shi told me that i to search to my long-lost family and i promise him, 10 years later. I was about to giving up hope but i look at a blue feather, and i realized that it was my son, Azul"._

Blu: Wow! That was an amazing story that i ever heard.  
>Rachel: Yeh, Azul! i know that you found me but you didn't have to hit me.<br>Blu: I regret for this, I sorry mom, I thought that you worked with Liziarty and Hellskull.  
>Rachel: No! So i was curious, Why you here?<br>Blu: To capture Captain BlackParrot.  
>Rachel: Captain BlackParrot, That Parrot is notorious crazy, You can't capture him!<br>Blu: You see.

Blu was reunited with his long-lost mother.

Meanwhile at Captain BlackParrot's Ship.

Pirate 4: I heard that Hugo Weaving is a disgraced captain, ha ha ha.  
>Captain BlackParrot: Hey! I got plan For Hugo Weaving.<br>Pirate 4: What that?  
>Captain BlackParrot: I am gonna to kill queen of england.<br>Pirate 4: Not Queen Elizabeth.  
>Captain BlackParrot: Yes, I will kill her.<p>

Meanwhile at Blu's Hideout.

Blu: Everyone, This is my mother.

All was shocked to see his mother.

Blu: Mom, This is my mate, Jewel.  
>Jewel: Nice to see you, Rachel.<br>Rachel: Wow, Jewel. You are beautiful mate to my son.  
>Jewel: Thank.<br>Blu: This is my friend, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, and Sam.  
>All: Hello!<p>

All are in love with Blu's mother.

Rachel: Hi.

Blu: And Rachel, This is Chief John.  
>John: Are you the one who is masked figure.<br>Rachel: Yes.

John are also in love with Blu's mother.

John: I won't arrest you, Rachel, You got a skill that will outsmart criminal.  
>Rachel: Thank You. <p>

Blu: Now there a plan.

Blu and his gang hearing about his plan.

Meanwhile.

Professor Liziarty and Lord Hellskull was meeting with mysterious figure.

Liziarty: Who are you?  
>Figure: I won't tell you.<br>Hellskull: What gonna on here?  
>Figure: I heard you have formed with dangerous criminal.<br>Both: Yes.  
>Figure: Good, Because i have doomsday device that will wiped out everyone. Will you join me?<br>Both: Yes!  
>Figure: Good.<p>

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3: End Of Captain BlackParrot

At F.L.Y. Hideout.

Blu: Okay! We gonna capture Captain Black-

Blu seen that Pedro, Nico, Rafael, Sam, and John was hitting on his mother and he got angry.

Blu: Hey! Don't hitting on my mom.  
>All: Sorry.<br>Blu: That Okay, Now we are gonna to capture Captain BlackParrot and put him in jail, And-

But it was interrupt by Spencer.

Spencer: Guy! I have a new for all of you! Captain BlackParrot is gonna to kill Queen Elizabeth.  
>Blu: That not good.<br>Spencer: Guy! What are we do?  
>Blu: Don't worry Spencer, We got a plan.<br>Spencer: What that?  
>Blu: I will tell you.<p>

Blu tell Spencer about his plan.

2 Hours later.

Captain BlackParrot and his crew are ready to assassinated Queen Elizabeth.

Pirate 6: Okay we are gonna to kill her about 5... 4... 3...2... and -

But Pirate 6 was pass out by Spencer.

Spencer: Good, Blu i knock him out, What we do?  
>Blu: Now disguise.<br>Spencer: Okay.

Spencer put his disguise.

Spencer: Okay, I in disguise.  
>Blu: Good, Next step, I have Rafael and Alan to escort Queen Elizabeth.<br>Spencer: That good, Right?  
>Blu: Not yet.<p>

Meanwhile.

Captain BlackParrot: What the hell, How come my crew didn't kill her.  
>Pirate 7: I don't know.<p>

Captain BlackParrot got enraged and he killed his crew.

Captain BlackParrot: That it, I will find you, Hugo Weaving.

Captain BlackParrot walk away his ship to find Hugo Weaving.

Blu: Now he out, I will make appearance.

Blu jump out for nowhere to fight Captain BlackParrot.

Blu: Hello, Captain BlackParrot, We meet again.  
>Captain BlackParrot: Well then, Fight!<p>

Blu and Captain BlackParrot Fight to death but Blu loses his sword.

Captain BlackParrot: Now you mine.  
>Blu: Oh no, I think someone behind you.<br>Captain BlackParrot: What?

Captain BlackParrot was hit by Alan.

Alan: Hello, Captain BlackParrot.  
>Captain BlackParrot: What? i thought you arrest Hugo Weaving.<br>Blu: Oh! By the way, My name is not Hugo Weaving.  
>Captain BlackParrot: Who are you? then.<br>Blu: My name is Sherlock Blu.  
>Captain BlackParrot: Curse you Sherlock Blu!<br>John: I will take him for Stealing gold and trying kill Queen Elizabeth.  
>Alan: Okay.<p>

Judge sentenced Captain BlackParrot to life in Mars way-maximum prison.

Captain BlackParrot: Let me go! You know who i am! I am Captain BlackParrot.

But Cops didn't listen to him, They push him to cell with his cellmate.

Captain BlackParrot: Hello Henry.  
>Bonny The Kid: Hello Edward.<br>Captain BlackParrot: So, What gonna on here?  
>Bonny The Kid: We are gonna to beat up about... NOW!<p>

Captain BlackParrot and Bonny The Kid get beat up by an other criminal who got betrayed by them.

Captain BlackParrot: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!

Meanwhile

Queen Elizabeth: Your heroic save my life, I here to Knighted Sherlock Blu.  
>Blu: Thank You! Queen.<br>Queen Elizabeth: You welcome.

Blu says goodbye to Spencer.

Blu: Well, This is it, Goodbye Spencer, I will always remember you.  
>Spencer: Goodbye, My best friend, (Cries).<p>

After Saying Goodbye to Spencer, Blu get a call from John.

John: Blu!  
>Blu: Yes, John.<br>John: We got Captain BlackParrot's crew and we want you to interrioug them.  
>Blu: I will.<p>

Blu and John to interrioug them.

Pirate 8: Okay! Captain BlackParrot was working for mysterious figure and This guy named "Uron" who is in france and he is a billionaire.  
>Blu: Hmm, So Uron is now third target but we want to know who is mysterious figure.<br>Pirate 8: His name is-

Pirate 8 was killed by bomb.

John: I guess they put bomb on heart of everyone they work so they can't reveal the name of mysterious mastermind, Blu! You and your gang are going to france.  
>Blu: I will.<p>

To be continued.


	4. Epilouge

Meanwhile in unknown location of Poison Skull.

Figure: That BlackParrot have failed on me.  
>Liziarty: It's not his fault.<br>Hellskull: It was That Sherlock Blu.  
>Figure: Hey, that my Boo-<p>

Notice that Liziarty and Hellskull hear that.

Figure: I means that was someone Sherlock Holmes book.  
>Liziarty: Never mind, I have hired this billionaire to kill Blu.<br>Figure: Who is it?  
>Liziarty: His name is Uron.<p> 


End file.
